


Remedy

by flowerofsin



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerofsin/pseuds/flowerofsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nnoitra has been more ill-tempered than usual, and Tesla makes a suggestion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remedy

In one of the common areas of Las Noches, Nnoitra sat on a bench watching the group of Fracción that stood near the far wall talking amongst themselves. His eye narrowed, annoyed somehow by the way Apache made a joke that caused Tesla to chuckle slightly, his hand going up to his face to partially obscure his smile as she sidled closer toward him.

Rising from his seat, Nnoitra sauntered over toward the group. "I know you've been bored lately, but hitting on the likes of them?" he addressed Tesla, pointing to Halibel's Fracción, "you must be desperate."

"It's nothing like that, Nnoitra-sama," Tesla explained. "We were just talking."

"Hey, what business is it of yours who he talks to?" Apache interrupted, leaning against the nearby wall and folding her arms. "And it's not like he needs advice on women from someone like you."

The Espada moved closer. "Eh? What's that supposed to mean?"

Apache smirked, gazing up at his approach. "You're always such a big talker, acting like you've scored with girls so many times." Her grin widened. "Funny thing nobody's ever seen you with one."

The Fracción startled at the screeching sound Nnoitra's crescent shaped blade made as the points embedded themselves in the wall on either side of her neck, the weapon shoved forward so that the inner curve of the blade just pricked her skin. She stared at him wide eyed as the other Fracción gasped.

Nnoitra glared at her, a dangerous look on his face. "Just what are you trying to say about me, you whore?" he spat.

"Nnoitra," Halibel said, strutting over toward the action. "Don't think I'll sit still while you try to hurt her." She placed her hand on the hilt of her sword.

Nnoitra cut his eye at her, his frown deepening. Making a dismissive sound, he pulled his blade from the wall, slinging it so that the handle rested across his shoulder. Apache raised a hand to her throat to check for damage, cursing him under her breath.

"I've got better things to do than hang around a bunch of women," Nnoitra announced. He turned, casting a glance back at Tesla. "Do what you like, but don't come crying to me when you catch something from her." He left the room, but not before Apache made a few accusations of her own about Nnoitra on that subject.

Not so long afterward, Nnoitra sat on the steps outside Las Noches, unable to shake his bad mood. Low-level arrancar trying to one up him was beyond infuriating. He cursed, throwing a small rock and watching it skip slightly on the sand before coming to a halt. His mind kept playing out the scene he'd just left, which did nothing to help his mood.

He heard footsteps approaching, but didn't turn around as Tesla moved to sit nearby. Nnoitra cut his eye at him but said nothing, deciding instead to gaze out across the dunes.

The pair sat in silence for a few moments until Tesla broke it. "Have I done something to displease you, Nnoitra-sama?" he asked.

"Just forget it," Nnoitra answered curtly. He wasn't even sure what had gotten him so angry to begin with. Or maybe he actually did, and that was what was pissing him off. "I've just been in a crappy mood lately. There haven't been any missions for us to go on lately, and I'm getting on edge just sitting around here listening to people lip off all the time. It's driving me nuts."

"I see," Tesla said sympathetically.

"Like that Apache," Nnoitra said gesturing vaguely behind them. "The nerve of her trying to embarrass me in front of everybody. The only reason she mouths off so much is because she knows Halibel will back her up. I've been with plenty of women," the Espada insisted, "just not lately. It doesn't help when the Números around here are stuck up bitches."

Tesla eyed his Espada for a moment before asking, "Is there anything that I can do to help you with that, Nnoitra-sama?"

Nnoitra frowned, turning toward him. "What do you mean?"

Tesla lost some of his confidence when faced with his Espada's piercing gaze but found enough remaining to persist. "It's just that it seems like you've been frustrated recently-"

"I'm not frustrated," Nnoitra insisted.

"I just mean that you haven't found release in a while and maybe that's why... I could help you with that if you wanted me to, Nnoitra-sama."

"I'm not into guys," Nnoitra said, narrowing his eye at him.

"I didn't say you were, Nnoitra-sama," Tesla insisted, "but there are some things that aren't so different when done by a woman or a man." He looked at the hands clasped in his lap. "You could always just pretend that I was someone else, if you wanted."

Nnoitra eyed him for a few moments with Tesla feeling horribly exposed under his scrutiny. He sighed finally, gazing up at the sky. "Man, even my own Fracción thinks that I can't get laid."

"Nnoitra-sama, I didn't-"

"Never mind," the Espada said, getting up off of the steps. He looked down at Tesla. "You coming? It's not like I'm going to give anybody around here a free show."

"Of course, Nnoitra-sama," Tesla answered, trying to keep the eagerness out of his voice as he followed his Espada inside.

 

*****************************************

 

Nnoitra sat on the side of the bed in his room, watching Tesla's approach warily. He could hardly believe that he was even in this kind of situation, but it wasn't as though Tesla would tell anyone about this. Nnoitra even had to admit that he must be desperate to entertain the idea of letting a guy touch him. Or maybe he was just curious. Nnoitra was woken from his reverie by Tesla moving into a kneeling position before him, the hands placed on his thighs sliding upward. Unfastening his Espada's clothing, Tesla surrounded his cock with his fingers, stroking it slightly before leaning down to take it into his mouth. He suckled the crown of it for a few moments before taking it deeper, his head gently bobbing in Nnoitra's lap.

Nnoitra groaned, bracing himself against the bed with one hand as his other moved to Tesla's head. He carded through his Fracción's blonde hair as he watched his erection disappear beyond Tesla's lips. He moaned, his previous misgivings about having a man do this for him evaporating in the face of Tesla's talent at it.

"You're really good at this, Tesla," Nnoitra said breathlessly. "Better than most girls."

Tesla let his erection leave his mouth with a moist sound, stroking it as he replied, "Thank you, Nnoitra-sama," before running his tongue along the shaft of it as Nnoitra shuddered. "I can do this for you whenever you'd like,"

Whatever response Nnoitra was going to make was cut off when Tesla drew one of his testicles into his mouth, suckling it before giving its twin similar treatment as Nnoitra groaned. Nnoitra fisted his Fracción's hair almost painfully, but Tesla didn't mind. He moaned around his Espada's length, the vibrations from this causing Nnoitra to shudder. Without disengaging from his task, Tesla managed to remove Nnoitra's pants, returning to press the man's legs farther apart so that he could move closer. The sounds that the Espada made had Tesla painfully hard. He slipped one hand down to stroke himself through his clothing.

Nnoitra groaned, collapsing back against the bed, inky hair splaying against the pale sheets. Tesla watched him through a half-lidded eye as the Espada gripped the sheets with one hand and his hair with the other. Tesla smiled around his length before he closed his eye and stepped up his efforts. To have his Espada here like this was the fulfillment of so many fantasies. And really here with him, not with his mind turning elsewhere. Though he'd been the one to suggest it, Tesla had feared that Nnoitra would use him as a substitute for someone else. He'd been willing to bear this, though, just for the chance to be with the other arrancar. So his Espada's soft moan of his name as he shifted against the sheets was music to Tesla's ears.

Tesla raised his other hand to cup Nnoitra's hanging sacs, rolling them against each other. He watched the Espada arch his back, twisting against the sheets as he gritted his teeth. When Nnoitra's thighs parted that much more of their own volition, Tesla's mind couldn't help but stray toward dreams where long legs wrapped around his waist as he pushed into tight warmth, the Espada's naked form writhing beneath him, demanding in his passion. Tesla knew that the man would never allow that, so he satisfied himself with the feel of Nnoitra's flesh in his mouth pulsing against his tongue.

Nnoitra cursed, unable to keep from pushing up into the heat of Tesla's mouth as the man swallowed him eagerly. Giving a choked warning, Nnoitra shivered as he keened through gritted teeth, shooting down Tesla's eager throat. The Fracción milked him until he was completely spent and sweaty, lying against the wrinkled sheets.

Trying to catch his breath as he cracked his eye open, Nnoitra watched Tesla move to sit on the bed next to him, drawing up a leg to turn and watch him as he recovered. Nnoitra's attention was caught by the erection that pushed outward against his Fracción's clothing.

"You got hard from going down on me?" the Espada asked.

Tesla looked embarrassed. "Not just that," he explained. "Nnoitra-sama's voice is very arousing when-" His words were cut off as a hand reached out, long fingers stroking him through his clothing. "Nnoitra-sama?"

The Espada smirked, gazing up at him. "I'm not so rude a guy that I wouldn't get you off, too, especially after the good time you showed me."

Tesla groaned as deft fingers found their way inside his clothing to stroke his hardening length. Nnoitra's attention was split between watching Tesla's flushed face, his lips parted as he moaned, and the erection he freed from its confines, the tip glistening with moisture.

Nnoitra sat up, turning toward his Fracción with an eager gaze, strangely excited by the other arrancar's behavior. He didn't let up on the motion of his hand to Tesla's delight. Moving closer, he put an arm around the other man's back, bracing him as he arched in pleasure. "You're so noisy," Nnoitra remarked in a roughened voice as he gazed down at him. "You're acting like I'm screwing you instead of just jerking you off." Nnoitra was starting to think more and more that if he ever did, he might not miss the fact that it wasn't with a woman, especially with how Tesla begged him for more sensation.

Suddenly compelled to do so, Nnoitra found himself leaning down to draw his tongue along the line of Tesla's jaw as he shivered before sealing lips to his to swallow his moans. Their tongues slid against each other as Tesla raised a hand to fist his Espada's clothing. Nnoitra stepped up the movements of his hand, stroking Tesla's erection firmly, his thumb sweeping over the crown to finger the cleft in it on each upstroke.

It wasn't long before Tesla broke the kiss to wail, spilling over his Espada's hand and his own belly. Nnoitra continued to stroke him until he was spent, pressing himself against his body. After a moment, he raised his dirtied hand toward his face, gazing at it. Watching Nnoitra's long tongue lave his soiled fingers made Tesla's spent member twitch.

"Tastes funny," Nnoitra remarked, wiping his hand on the sheet. "I don't know how you could swallow it."

"If it's Nnoitra-sama, then I don't mind," Tesla answered, his face flushed.

"I've got such a weird Fracción," Nnoitra remarked, "but I can't really complain when I benefit so much from it."

Feeling a long-fingered hand run down his back as he sat upward, Tesla cracked a faint smile.

 

End


End file.
